Starry night
by rockluvlife
Summary: The cast was stuck in Jamaica for another week. So Heather decides to relax underneath the stars, that's when Alejandro comes in.. ONESHOT


Heather smiled as she stared up at the stars. Chris ran out of fuel, so he said that they had to stay for the next week or so till' they can get more. Not that any of them really cared, since Jamaica was already nice all by itself.

The stars shone bright in the sky, dancing luminescently before her eyes. It wasn't normal for a city girl like her to see this kinda sky.

There was barely any lights so the stars could shine their brightest. It was simply beautiful.

"Hello there Heather, looking amazing as usual." Heather not knowing anyone was there, looked around her to see Alejandro staring at her with his signature smirk plastered on his face. She scowled, "Fuck off." She crossed her arms and flipped her hair. "Now, now, now, Heather no need to cuss. Dj's gone so we don't have to fight over him anymore." She didn't answer, just kept staring at the stars.

"May I sit next to you?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going. "Whatever." She muttered not taking her eyes off the stars. He took a seat right next to her going as close as he dared.

"Ah the stars, so beautiful. But not as beautiful as you.." He said turning his charm on once again. "Oh cut the act, what happened a week ago, was nothing, okay? NOTHING. You're just gonna charm me into trusting you and then get me kicked off without even thinking about it! Just like what you did to Leshawna and Bridgette! Probably Dj too!" "Heather, I did not do anything to them they caused their own elimination. I promise." He put his hand over his heart as to show his honesty, his light grassy green eyes holding pure innocence and sincerity.

Well, then again Alejandro was an amazing actor.. not to mention a master of manipulating. But there was something about his angelic face that made Heather want to believe him. Want to. She rolled her eyes. "You're NOT going to fool me again alright. Now just shut up and look at the stars like me, or go away!" She hissed venom dripping from her words. "Cómo puedo ver las estrellas cuando estoy de pie al lado de mi amor?" He cupped her cheek in his palm, brushing away a stray piece of raven hair from her face . He tilted her head to meet her dark gray eyes.

"She really was beautiful.." Alejandro thought to himself falling right out of his usual "player" act, and actually wanting to give her a real kiss. Not like the type he had given to Bridgette, nope.

It was going to be real. He drew his head closer, stopping to examine her facial expression.

Heather couldn't believe this was going to happen again.. she did enjoy what had happened before, but she swore she wasn't going to do it again. He WAS the enemy after all. But there was a problem. Heather couldn't stop herself from falling for him. It was.. impossible.

"Do it." She whispered a soft smile on her face and a look in her eyes that had never ever really expressed until now, true love.

He smiled back with the same expression drawn in his eyes, and this time it was real. Even an idiot could tell that he wasn't acting. He finished what he had yet to start, kissing her softly and sweetly. And at the first touch of their lips, sparks flew yet again. She pulled herself closer to him so that they're bodies were as close as possible. Alejandro deepened the kiss, getting some tongue action in.

They're tongues wrestled and explored each other's mouthes, trying to get as much of each other's sweet taste as they could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his own around her waist. They continued for a few more delicious moments before they both broke free, taking in desperate breaths of air.

"That was.. amazing." Alejandro said between breaths. "Mmmhmm.." She answered between her own. "So.. we're together?" He asked staring intently at her. "Duh!" She answered playfully rolling her eyes. "Excellent. Now we should be heading back.. it's getting dark, and I don't want you hurt." Heather nodded, and took his hand. And they, TOGETHER walked back to the plane.

** MEANWHILE WITH TYLER **

"Al! Al! Where are you man? You need to get back to the plane cause-" Tyler stopped, hearing Alejandro's distinctive footsteps.. two sets of footsteps. He quickly hid behind a bush next to him and peeked out at the scene laid out in front of him. "There was Alejandro and... Heather? Holding each other's hands? In love? AGAIN? First the bathroom now this? UGH!" He thought to himself before stomping off.

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews on the other story! Didn't think I would bring out another one so quickly? Well I did. I actually had this written a couple days ago and I just had to put it in! :3 Anywaysh thanks for reading! (It was short wasn't it? Haha) Oh and if your confused about the part about Tyler seeing them act all lovey dovey before and now, it's because in "I see London..." (TDWT episode 13) Tyler sees them look at each other all lovey and he also saw Gwen and Duncan make out. (HOW COULD YOU DUNCAN! D:) TYLER SEES EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING. And you have to read the other one to find out what happened in the bathroom. :3 Anyways i'm out.. THANKS FUR READING! :D **

** ALL CHARACTERS AND EPISODES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**


End file.
